THE PHANTOM CAVE
by Kakerot Bardockson
Summary: a one shot after pp only Danny still has his secret Maddie takes Danny and Sam camping but on the way they have an accident and that is just the start of it . The long version is now up as a rewrite


THE PHANTOM CAVE by Kakerot Bardockson

Maddie Fenton decided it was time to take her son Danny on their annual mother/son camping trip, Danny knew this meant trouble so he said he would only agree to go if Sam or Tucker could go too. Maddie agreed and Sam chose to go, not surprising Maddie who noticed Sam never let Danny get too far away since they started dating. The next day they loaded the Fenton RV and headed out to the hills. (Maddie planed to not only camp but check out the caves ) They where nearing the planed camp grounds when a deer jumped out infront of them. Maddie swerved to miss it and ended up going down a hill and over a small embankment into a ragging river, that pushed the RV downstream for miles before it managed to get to the other side and pull onto land partially.

Danny gathers some supplies and heads up hill as Sam and Maddie start to follow a beaver dam upstream broke loose and the two get caught in a wall of water. Danny quickly tosses his gear in the cave next to him and he rushes to rescue his two favorite women. Danny flyes down scooping them both out of the freezing cold water, he lands in the mouth of the cave, with both out cold. He has to work fast to save them. First he stuffs one sleeping bag in another then he strips both of them and puts them in the double thick sleeping bag. Then he opens the third one and wraps it around them. Then he gathers wood and makes a fire, using the antighost fishing line he hung their clothes up to dry. He then started to block off the cave entrance as a rain thunderstorm started to hit. Danny sighed and said "This really bites I hate these trips ."

In the morning Maddie woke up to he sight of Danny in his boxers making pine needle tea as he fussed with his wet clothes, she started to get up but soon realized she was naked so she cleared her throat getting Danny's attention. Maddie asked "Danny where are my clothes?"

Danny just cringed as he replyed "I took them off of you and Sam after you passed out in the cold river, I hung them up to dry and put you two in that set up so you could warm up. I'm sorry but I was afraid you both wouldn't make it if I didn't hurry."

Maddie says "Sweety I'm not mad you did what you felt you had to and in this case it was probably the right thing, but if my bra and panties are dry I would like them."

Danny smiles "Sure mom." he respnds as he hands them to her and turns his back to her. she slips them on then joins him at the fire and gets some tea to warm herself. Danny grabs his shirt and runs off saying he is going to get breakfast, when he returns his shirt is full of nuts and berries aswell as wild onions and cattail roots, Danny even managed to get a couple of apples that had washed down stream. Sam woke up and came over to see what he found, looking in she said "Nice job trail mix and tea for breakfast." with a loving grin.

Maddie saw her and yelled "Samantha Manson you put some clothes on!"

Both teens looked at each other grinning and blushed then Sam got dressed. Maddie demanded to know what was up with the grins and those faces they where making, Danny said "we are eighteen and have been dating for six months plus we where friends for years before that." then Sam adds "not to mention how comfortable we are around each other naked or near it." Maddie blushes and says "oh my you two have..." Dann cut her off with "been safe yes."

After breakfast they walk down to the RV and use it's wench to pull it closer to the cave and more out of the water, then they salvage what they can some food,bedding camping gear and anti ghost weapons, aswell as cooking gear. They activate the emergency tracker so Jazz can find them, then they hauled and set everything up in the cave. Maddie decides to work in the cave and keep the fire while Sam and Danny scout for more wild edibles. Thanks to Sam's knowledge and latent ghost powers they cleaned up various roots, herbs, and mushrooms aswell as more berries and nuts Danny caught a couple catfish using the anti ghost fishing gear.(Sam would only pick a one at best she was still a vegetarian even if she wasn't as hardcore about it in fact she would sometimes eat a little sea food)

After they got back and got everything ready for lunch Maddie took Danny and they went to set up traps. Sam watched over the fire as they returned with more apples and a pocket full of tea berry plants to make tea. after supper Danny took off alone to scout the area, he flew a thousand feet up and saw the nearest town was ten to fifteen miles away and he could see a group of apple trees and a blizzard on the horizon. He returned quickly gathering wood and covering the entrance better. while out Maddie and Sam had a chat Maddie says "So you two are having sex, how long has that been happening?"

Sam blushes and says "Since he worked with Phantom to save the world."

Maddie laughs saying "That would work on any girl, and I may be bias but I think he is a handsome boy especially after the growth spurt you two had over summer." Sam says "Yeah he is rather dreamy six foot two, two hundred twenty pounds of muscle..."

Maddie laughs as she tells Sam "Snap out of it you're drooling worse than Jack over fresh fudge." Sam snaps out of it long enogh to see him move a huge log to block wind as Maddie says "I wonder how he stands the cold like that?"

Sam being mesmerized by Danny's sweaty body says "I think it's part of his ghost powers aswell as being built like a greek god."

Maddie asks "what ghost powers?" as Danny finishes up the front of the cave and comes in only to hear his mothers question he says "Who has ghost powers?"

Maddie tells him Sam said he did. Danny sighed giving Sam a dirty look ,who decided to say "when he had that accedent with the ghost portal his body became enhanced and is still increasing in power and ability." Danny adds "that is why your gadgets react to me, that and I've developed some ghost like abilities."

Maddie asks "Like what?"

Danny scratches his nose and says "I have a ghost sense and can fly, use ectoblasts, go intangable or even invisable, I can even create ghost ice. however on your power scale it's all level one grade power."

Maddie asks "Why didn't you tell us?"

Danny says "I didn't want disected or torn apart molecule by molecule."

Then Sam says "Hey Danny why did you take sections off the RV and make a wall over the cave entrance?"

Danny said "A storm is about to Roll in on us and it looks to be a blizzard." no sooner said than it hit with a vengance, Danny used his Ice powers to cover the front in ghost ice to block out the wind. when he comes back in Maddie says "We may be able to get wild edibles for a day or two but that will be it, if we arn't found Sam you are going to have to start eating meat."

That night they took turns keeping the the morning Maddie woke to Danny making tea and breakfast consisting of apple fritters made of flour, oil and, boiled apple chunks( not real tasty but filling). Maddie says "I wanted to talk about your ghost powers some more."

Danny sighs and says "Alright, what do you want to know?"

Maddie thinks for a minute then asks "How exactly did you get them?"

Danny smirks and replys "The ghost portal after you guys pluged it in I was curious and went inside where I found the problem ,then I triped and fixed it by hitting the on button."

Maddie gasps in horror as it sinks in. then she says "That must of hurt ..."

Danny almost growled as he cut in "More than you can imagine"

Maddie says "Danny, you don't blame us for your accedent do you ?"

Danny says "No mom, I blame you two for fear I've had to live with since it. I mean every day all day hunt, disect, experiment on, or just tear apart molecule by molecule ghosts. I even tried to tell you guys a few times but you wouldn't listen, all you two did was scare me more." Maddie bursts out into tears as Sam walks up and slaps Danny to the ground and yells "ease up Danny !"

Danny says "Fine I'm going to get groceries." then he lept into the air and flew off.

Maddie says in shock "He really can fly."

Sam just smiles dreamily and says "Oh yeah."

Maddie quickly asks "When is the wedding?"

Sam still in a dreammy haze replys "After graduation."

Then the two work on the cave to better insulate it while Danny is gone. Maddie asks Sam "Why is Danny so angery with jack and I, where we that bad of parents?"

Sam says "Well look at it this way, within a year Jazz figured it out, Danny was always giving you two hints, when he tried to talk about ghosts to help you guys you wouldn't listen. Not to mention when he got his powers he couldn't control them so he would use them when he didn't mean to and to top it off you guys have shot him several times and the whole time threatining to tear him apart molecule by molecule."

Maddie cringes when Sam tells her that and she feels sick when Sam tells her about shooting Danny. soon Danny returned and said "I called Jazz and she got on to dad for shuting the alarm off, anyway she said another blizzard was headed this way and it may be a day or two before a team shows up so we better get ready. I got four big bags of groceries and put them in my ghost ice cooler then I got us more blankets."

Then Danny reinforced his icewall on the entrance to the cave, then he walked over to Maddie and said "I'm sorry mom ,I didn't mean to go off like that."

The trio sat down to eat lunch and wouldn't you know it after they finished a puff of blue mist comes out Danny's mouth. Danny and Sam start looking around taking defencive stances. when Maddie asks she is told it was Danny's ghost sense then they saw it. Danny becomes very angry and yells "What do you want Vlad you fruit loop?"

Vlad smiles smugly saying "Well little badger I think you should calm down, with your mother and girlfriend here you are at a major disadvantage." Danny says "Mom what do you think we should do?" she says "Lets catch him then decide."

Danny yells "lets get him!"

Maddie and Sam start shooting Vlad with ecto guns and Danny just blasts him repeatedly, this surprised Vlad and forced him to take off. Maddie was surprised to find out that that was Vlad Masters but what shocked her even more was when Danny transformed and said "Vlad and his minions will be back and this is the only way I have the power to beat him."

The trio spent the rest of the day enhancing their weapons, by nightfall the ecto guns had three times their normal power and the wrist rays had five times their normal power. when Vlads mutant ghost beasts attacked they where quickly defeated and captured in a Fenton thermos. Danny saved the modified one for Vlad it was twice as strong as the ones Vlad made.

In the morning Vlad came to attack only for Danny to hit him first thing with his ghostly wail then a combo from Sam and Maddie each using a wrist ray and ecto gun, then while down Danny put the specter deflecter on him then blasted him. Then Maddie finished him with a kick to his manhood and finaly the Fenton Thermos to capture him. They cleared out the area of Danny's wail then sat around and waited for rescue. while they waited they told Maddie how Danny was king of the ghosts and how Desiree helped them so nobody would remember Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one in the same except them Tucker and Jazz and those with ghost powers. Sam told her of her own ghost powers. Maddie said "I swear I won't tell anyone and when you need a baby sitter your kids will be safe with us"

It's getting late in the day when rescue finally shows up, they end up using a crane to get the RV out. Then a tow truck takes it and them home only for Maddie to send them to the ops center when they get there. Five minutes later she knocks on it's door Danny lets her in ,and she shows them the hidden bed and then hands Danny a big box and grins saying "By the way the ops center is now soundproof so don't worry about keeping anyone awake."

Then she waved as she left. Sam said puzzled "I wonder what that was all about."

Danny grinns showing Sam the box and she read "Fenton anti ghost condoms king sized" Sam says "I guess she has not only accepted us but gives us her blessing."

Danny says "I guess now lets see if the sound proofing can hold up." and the two start to get ready for the test.

note I hope you enjoyed this little one shot please review and be honest. I am reposting this after fixing several mistakes in spelling and typos. I would also like to add the long version is up now under the title "PHANTOM CAVE REWRITE" for thase who enjoyed this may want to check it out until next time have a nice day 


End file.
